


kyber hearts, kyber souls

by the_mixed_up_files_of_me



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Me? Crying over how amazing Reylo is? Absolutely, this is the wedding that I want to see in ep.9 ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_mixed_up_files_of_me/pseuds/the_mixed_up_files_of_me
Summary: ❛The cool metal touches the skin of Rey's hand, a heavy weight that grounds her to the planet, the stars, the universe.Andhim.❜





	kyber hearts, kyber souls

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back at it again with another Reylo fic. The idea for this fic is from this post right here which you should check out before reading this fic: (https://tellcassiopeia.tumblr.com/post/171879158646/most-people-exchange-wedding-bands-at-the-altar). @tellcassiopeia Thank you so much for letting me write your idea!
> 
> Happy reading everyone! <3

The cool metal touches the skin of Rey's hand, a heavy weight that grounds her to the planet, the stars, the universe.

And _him_.

The lightsaber itself is a dangerous spark that threatens to ignite at any moment; it reminds her of the live wires that were buried in the interworking of the ships that lay in the wastelands of Jakku.

Kylo's fingers linger slightly, as if sharing the weight of the lightsaber. Her eyes lift to meet his. There's a restrained emotion simmering in his gaze. To give her this, the one weapon that has preserved his life hundreds of times, is more difficult that he anticipated. An emotional attachment is carved into the saber, the sensation of it etched in his callous hands. To give Rey this is giving her a part of himself, an extension that he'd trust with no one else but her.

The weight presses deeper into her grip as he drops his grasp. The full pressure of this, both emotional and physical, is keenly paramount in her mind. Cradling it as she should cradle his own hand in her's, she senses a tremor in the Force. The saber that has cut down and destroyed has also protected and saved; her Light balances the Darkness that the saber has committed.

Unclipping her own saber with her free hand, she is flooded with nostalgic memories. It's her double-bladed saber that she created from kyber crystals; the first saber she ever created, weaved together with her newfound strength and power.

Looking into Kylo's eyes, she rests it in his palm, the hand that had shifted her view of him eternally.

On that stormy night, it's the hand that she trusted to reach out for, expecting to be intangible. Only it _wasn't_. Skin to skin, fingers touching across the galaxy. In the air between them, the stars seemed to flow in her bloodstream, the galaxies gathering in her veins and enveloping her soul.

There has never been and never will be a need to ask Kylo if he felt the same. The flicker in his eyes had told the whole story in that moment and shared the universe with her.

And without any hesitation, they knew they'd go across the stars for each other.

She lets go of her saber. It seems smaller in his experienced grip. Unspeaking, a tremor in the Force radiates from him--to be given this is the greatest honour he could ever fathom. The responsibility is overwhelming but not frightening. It awakens every corner of his heart, every fibre in his body. Aware of this telling tremor, Rey feels this in her body too.

A band around the finger or gifting the most precious possession a Force-user can wield; it's interchangeable to them. The glowing crystal burning inside the saber is far more than a beautiful stone; Kylo realises this as he holds Rey's gaze in a form of transfixed reverence.

Her heart is this kyber crystal; he will keep her heart bound together, he swears it on his life.

Their lips connect as he moves forward, the smooth skin that's etched with a scar lightly caressed by her touch. A balance, a joining together of two opposites into a whole. The incomparable, beautiful pull of the Force surges through them. Tightening her grasp on Kylo's saber, eyes closing as she breathes in his life and presence, she reaches for his freed hand. Their fingers lace together, entwining and holding fast. 

A connection, a marriage, a bond of mind, heart and spirit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked this, please feel free to comment or leave kudos. Xx


End file.
